


Not-Forgotten Princess

by ArtemiStorm



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Hollow Knight: Silksong (Video Game)
Genre: After the infection is vanquished, Deepnest (Hollow Knight), Drabble, Elegy, Gen, Hallownest (Hollow Knight), Pharloom (Silksong), Prose Poem, Queen's Garden (Hollow Knight), Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, The Hive (Hollow Knight), greenpath (hollow knight), hollow knight obsession during quarantine made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemiStorm/pseuds/ArtemiStorm
Summary: The infection was vanquished, but the minds of the bugs of Hallownest went with it into the grave. Hallownest forgot its glory, forgot its peoples, forgot its royalty. Though Hornet was the Princess the People Forgot, she didn’t forget her Kingdom; she remained the faithful guardian of Hallownest. Hallownest lost more than it knew when Hornet was spirited away to Pharloom.But there are some who remain, some who remember, and pine for her return.
Kudos: 10





	Not-Forgotten Princess

O where have you gone, beloved Princess?  
Where have you wandered to?

The dark halls where you were born  
Darken deeper in your absence.  
The greenways you once played in  
Overgrow in wildness.  
The golden halls where you were trained  
Buzz with madness.

Your voice once echoed into our secret haven  
No matter where you walked  
But now the marble halls that once echoed your steps  
Ring silent.

Plague stole our keepers  
Plague stole our Kingdom  
Plague stole our Queen  
Did the Plague steal you?

We watched your birth  
We watched you grow  
You gave us great joy  
You gave us great hope  
So we protected you  
As much as we could  
But now…

The unscaled vines grow thorns.  
The unpicked berries rot.  
The untrampled moss grows wild.  
The unguarded gate is invaded.  
The unwatched sanctuary is desecrated.  
The unworn flower crown wilts.

So hear this song, faithful protector  
Whispered in the wind in the vines  
Through the secret deeps and caverns  
In the underworld of green

Listen to our call, lost daughter  
Return to your home in the Gardens  
Answer the call of we who remember you  
For this is the elegy of the plants.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the unconfirmed Daughter of Three Queens theory of Hornet's origin, that she was born to Herrah, Queen of the Spiders in Deepnest, raised by the Pale Queen in the Queen's Gardens, and trained by Vespa, Queen Bee in the Hive. 
> 
> POV of the plants in the Queen's Gardens where Hornet grew up (hey if the Pale King granted sentience to the bugs of Hallownest, why not also the plants?).
> 
> Apparently, I created the Silksong fandom tag, so that's pretty cool.


End file.
